In communication networks today user terminals are capable of communicating using many various types of data flows. Users may for instance send and receive data flows in the form of electronic messages, such as MMS, SMS, e-mail and Instant Messaging messages. They may also communicate using data flows that are communication sessions, such as video or voice communication sessions.
When such communication data is passed through a communication network it leaves footprints. There are for instance network access log data records such as routing logs that log how and in what way communication data or data flows are routed through the communication network.
There are also charge log data records that are mainly used for determining how much a user is to be charged for a data flow being passed through the network in relation to his or her user terminal.
In relation to this there may be discrepancies. Charge log data records may relate to communication aspects that are wrong, like indicate the wrong types of data flows or have other errors that are not readily identifiable. Also access logs may be erroneous.
Such faults have to be corrected in order for the network to function properly and ensure that it is dimensioned for the right amounts of traffic, but also in order to charge a user correctly for his or her use of the communication network.
The present invention is therefore directed towards improving on this situation.